


Ember

by ribbonelle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: 50 Sentences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/ˈembər/ :the smoldering remains of a fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ember

**Author's Note:**

> how cheesy is the title, really.
> 
> i wanted to try this! and what better pairing to try it with if it ain’t The OTP. im pretty sure my grammar is all over the place here, this is also probably a little AU as well as canon references and deviations and i might have romanticized starscream a little too much. but its OTP and i always get mushy when its otp so…hm. it went from casual to crazy angst…but here! slightly NSFW. contains exactly two OCs; one nameless, the other i've used before.

1\. Blame

For Starscream, Skyfire was to blame; forever and always; for making him feel inherently lost whenever he looked up at bright, kind optics.

 

2.  Proof

The proof of affection came in form of a grip hard enough to dent plating, and words spat out like venom.

 

3\.   Assistance

He didn’t really need help, but he would always ask, because it wasn’t a loss having Starscream assisting him in close proximity with the most menial tasks.

 

4\.  Going

“Get going!” Starscream pushed at Skyfire’s chest, dark faceplates blistering to the touch in a furious blush, “If I miss this lecture, you’re going to fragging pay.”

 

5\.  Birthday

Skyfire hadn’t even remembered what day it was till he returned to Starscream in his quarters, gleaming with polish, sitting on the edge of his berth with one leg over the other, looking absolutely _delectable._

 

6\.  Scientist

Being young scientists, they argued about principles and opinions often, and Starscream would never accept losing.

 

7\.  Silent

“Please say something, Star,” Skyfire said in exasperation, trying to catch the Seeker’s attention, who pretended to see right through him, “You can’t give me the silent treatment forever!”

 

8.  Behalf

Starscream had a juvenile thing against vocalizing romantic emotions, so Skyfire did it on his behalf, over and over, every single day.

 

9\.   Rumor(ed)

Word had been going around that Skyfire and Starscream were more than professional partners, and Starscream put a stop to it by tugging Skyfire down for a kiss right in the middle of the academy’s park.

 

10\.  Tip

Skyfire liked to tip his chin up whenever they kissed, it annoyed Starscream to no end and caused his spark to stutter terribly.

 

11\.  Idle

Their favourite days would be when there wasn’t anything pressing to be done, so they could just idle around in the labs or either of their quarters and bask in each other’s company.

 

12\.  Brother

“You’re my best friend,” Starscream once blurted out, words slurring from inebriation, “You’re the kindest mech I’ve ever met. You’re so stupid.”

 

13\.  Beneath

He didn’t mind either, having the jet caged in beneath him, or with Starscream settled over his frame, as if sitting on a throne.

 

14\.  Redecorate

Starscream pointed, a hand on his hip, as Skyfire pulled the new berth; bigger and sturdier; to the other side of the room once again.

 

15\.  Gravitation

Sometimes Starscream challenged himself to go a day without speaking to Skyfire but it was a challenge he never completed; always gravitating towards that gentle smile without needing to think about it.

 

16\.  Kilt

Firetrack entered Starscream and Skyfire’s joint laboratory only to find the Seeker adjusting pieces of pleated metal around Skyfire’s waist meticulously while the shuttle stood very still, and he left.

 

17\.   Afterthought

His partner came as an afterthought now, gracing his mind after seeing or doing any little thing, as if there wouldn’t be an instance where he wasn’t thinking of his lover.

 

18\.  Unearth

Excitement were tremors in Starscream’s hands as he waited for the Decepticons to unearth his long-lost friend, wholly convinced that things would turn for the better with Skyfire by his side.

 

19\.  Shield

Skyfire’s bulk felt like protection; like a shield; and Starscream didn’t need security but it sure was nice to feel safe anyways.

 

20\.  Blacklist

“Don’t ever bring him up again,” the Decepticon Second-in-Command snarled, dark faceplates twisted into something terrifying and ugly, “He’s _dead_ to me.”

 

21\.  Misquoted

“So, he was your friend?” Wheeljack asked, before balking a little at the look on Skyfire’s face, “What? He _was_ your friend, right? I doubt you two are still buddies after how he shot at you.”

 

22\.  Copying

It was the little things eventually; Starscream tapping styluses over his lip components reminiscent to his partner’s habit while Skyfire took to drumming a certain Vosian tune whenever he was studying.

 

23\.  Argue/Arguing

Limping back to their respective bases, they recalled the glimpses they caught of the other in the air, and while one felt spark-deep sorrow, the other was mostly consumed with overwhelming rage.

 

24\.  Lens

“Stop that,” Starscream laughed, covering his faceplates with a blue hand, hiding himself, “We’re supposed to use that for the exploration, idiot.”

 

25\.  Bell

There was a bell that rang on the third day of every week in the academic buildings, a reminder for the students to submit their weekly reports, and Skyfire liked finding out how many overloads he could pull out of Starscream before said bell chimed.

 

26\.  Arrest(ed)

The smirk on Starscream’s face as he was dragged into the Autobot brig was feral, smug, absolutely cocky but it faltered when he saw Skyfire, expression morphing into a scowl instead.

 

27\.  Havoc

Alarms were blaring, and there was smoke everywhere from the explosions the Decepticons had caused, but all Skyfire could focus on was how hard Starscream was biting his lip components, how the grip on his shoulders felt familiar and different at the same time.

 

28\.  Tool

Skyfire’s expression remained neutral, “Maybe I’m the one using you, Star, have you ever thought of that?”

 

29\.  Blanket

He never had to worry about being chilly, ever, since Starscream’s favourite recharge position was to sprawl over his frame like a warm, rumbling blanket.

 

30\.  Fancy

“So I heard Starscream fancies you,” the aspiring spacebridge technician whispered conspiratorially, leaning closer to Skyfire, “I mean, he _never_ smiles at anyone the way he smiles at you!”

 

31\.  Dash

His pedes touched the ground and he dashed, running frantically to the administration buildings, the panic in his spark bordering on hysteria; they needed to save Skyfire _now_!

 

32\.  Away

It’s overwhelming whenever Skyfire’s in close proximity during battle, and Starscream fights with brutality, needing Skyfire to be far, far away; but when the Autobots leave, his sparks aches with longing, and he is so, so weary of it all.

 

33\.   Syndication

“I’m a Decepticon, you’re an Autobot. That’s really all there is to it. Whatever we were before that doesn’t mean a thing, and it’s time for you to realize that, you big oaf.”

 

34\.  Champagne

Skyfire lightly pushed Starscream’s legs apart to kneel between them, watching the droplets of high grade slide down the glass of the Seeker’s cockpit before looking up with a smile, “Cheers, Starscream.”

 

35\.  Note

It was incredibly primitive, the act of leaving notes when they had datapads and comms and other means of communication, but Starscream kept all of them.

 

36\.  Physical

Skyfire was quite physical, always touching or holding Starscream some way or another and it was annoying at first, till the Seeker realized that he was probably addicted to Skyfire’s physicality.

 

37\.  Dull

Albeit all his experiences, the only thing Starscream wouldn’t ever wish of going through again was that pocket of time after Skyfire’s crash, where everything seemed dull and empty, and he’d wake up from recharge dreaming of touches to his wings.

 

38\.  Frozen

‘Please let Starscream be safe, please let Starscream be safe…Primus, Lord, save him…it’s so cold.’

 

39\.  Stumble(d)

Skyfire laughed so hard he stumbled, overcharged and giddy, a hand rubbing at his faceplates as he leaned against Starscream, “That was the _worst_ pick up line I’ve ever heard in my life!”

 

40\.  Hunt

There were trails in the air, drawn in teasing loops and squiggles, and Skyfire couldn’t help but smile as he followed, his spark swelling with anticipation.

 

41\.  Gibberish

Thundercracker and Skywarp hauled their damaged and broken Air Commander by the arms, not so subtly trying to make out the name he was mumbling over and over again in delirium.

 

42\.  Camp

They absolutely needed a good grade on this particular project, and it included reactions that had to be monitored for days, so they camped out in their laboratory and took turns recharging on the floor while the other kept watch.

 

43\.  Weak(ness)

He hated feeling weak, he loathed it, but killing Skyfire was out of the question for reasons he couldn’t bring himself to explain.

 

44\.  Bargain

“You have my word, Skyfire, all would be forgiven if you return,” the Seeker smirked, and purposefully lifted his hands to run them down his frame in a lewd offering, “Don’t you want to touch me again, the way you used to?”

 

45\.  Alcohol

A flick of the wrist and Skyfire moaned, his arms reaching up to grab at the head of the berth, his wings flicking at the intrusion as Starscream murmured against the plating of his back, “Look at you, you’re mine. You’re so intoxicating. I want you forever.”

 

46\.  Wind

His favourite memory from the Academy would be flying in altmode, over tall spires with other mechanisms pointing up in awe at their show, and the presence of his partner’s field evident against his own.

 

47\.  Temptation

It would be easy to do but difficult to face, but _easy,_ really easy, to just drop everything and run away holding hands to some obscure planet and never return.

 

48\.  Eighteen

Eighteen days, till the Academy confirmed that they wouldn't send a search team for Skyfire, and eighteen days till Starscream first heard of the Decepticons; he didn’t believe in fate, but he could almost understand what destiny was like.

 

49\.   Bottle

He’d look across the battlefield and sometimes Starscream would have been looking at him too, and they’d hold each other’s gaze for a while, before one of them were summoned or attacked; sometimes it felt like all the bottled up words inside of him was going to be his death.

 

50\.   Rhythm

At times, deep in recharge, they’d notice a rhythm in their minds that was terribly familiar, a bittersweet beat, and it would be almost lovely before they realize that it was a memory of a certain sparkpulse from long, long ago.

 


End file.
